


A Beach in Maui

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic from Mikaiyawa: hurmm.. actually another Linke/Juri.. but on a beach somewhere... just them (or mostly just them) just finally able to be together and Just BE...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beach in Maui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikaiyawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaiyawa/gifts).



Linke supposes they could have picked somewhere less exotic or a little less touristy. But something in him said, I want to go as far away as I can go, somewhere where no one speaks German and no one knows my name. Neither requirement was particularly hard, nor was convincing Juri to come with him. It was the adjustment that was hard. So many months of tireless work, long nights, and little sleep, the islands could not be more different.

Everything's quiet, calm. There is no chatter from their bandmates or the sound of their songs being played over and over again until someone perfects the rotten note. Occasionally, the music from the tourist barbeques drifts over the sand, mixing deep voices with the sound of a ukulele. It's foreign and calming, so different from the music Linke is used to.

They sleep together every night in the big, queen-sized bed in their hotel room. Linke and Juri actually fit sprawled out (not that they start out that way initially) on the mattress. Linke never finds himself falling off the bed in the morning.

Neither Juri nor Linke has forgotten their friends but international calls are hard to time so they let more and more time go by without any real contact. David still refuses to answer a single text or email since the break up. Timo never seems to have time to talk. But Jan is still available to talk as is Frank. Poor Frank has been trying to get Jan's attention for ages. Now, with Jan having left Panik as well and Linke and Juri coming out together to their friends and a few choice family members, Frank has a chance at the DJ's heart.

They move in together a few weeks after Linke and Juri move to Hawai'i. Juri calls every so often just to ask how they've been, lately getting far more of a taste of the two's burgeoning relationship than he wants. It's cold back in Germany- the weather never really changes in Hawai'i, though the locals have some funny ideas about proper winter attire- and Frank's been diagnosing Jan sick on a monthly basis just to get the DJ to _sit_ for a minute and stop being such a complete spaz.

"He's feeding me soup!" Jan complains. Juri can hear Frank laughing in the background. "Every day soup, soup, and more soup!"

"Aw, but you're sick," Frank says.

"I'd be fine if you stopped feeding me soup!" Jan grumbles. The phone fills with rather unintelligible sounds of lips and soft moans. Juri feels rather like he has happened upon his mother and stepfather making out but he does not tell the pair this. Juri doesn't tell people a lot of things that bother him.

"All I do anymore is eat," Jan grumbles.

"I like you soft," Frank says. There's a rustle before Jan shrieks with laughter, screaming at Frank to stop tickling him. That's about when Juri hangs up and goes to find his wayward vampire.

Surprise, surprise, Linke does not tan well. Juri seems to have fun regardless, slathering him with sunscreen and aloe vera, and propping Linke under an umbrella. The umbrella's shade always mysteriously misses Linke's shoulders and his face, making Juri snort with laughter when he comes in red-cheeked after five minutes outside. Juri, goddamn him, tans perfectly, a rich, golden brown everywhere the sun touches. Linke wonders if Juri wears his swim trunks so low just for him.

It feels so good to kiss Juri in the daylight, on a beach bathed in the warm sun. Juri will sneak up behind his lover and settle his long legs around Linke's hips, bringing his arms around front for a close hug. Linke absolutely adores it- though he would never tell Juri as much- Juri's warm breath on his neck, soft, feathery kisses down his ink, and those strong arms holding him tight.

Juri doesn't talk much, just lets Linke be, reading his book over Linke's shoulder occasionally before laying a kiss to a bit of unburnt skin. They make love out on the sand, in the bed, in changing tents, everywhere really, learning very quickly how persistent the tiny grains of sand can be on a person's body even when carefully brushed off. Or washed off in the shower, Juri's soapy hands running down the backs of Linke's thighs, lathering each centimeter of skin carefully before moving to the curve of Linke's backside and all the places in between.

Juri gets a job at one of the many hotels. He likes it, likes talking to all the tourists coming through. He's met a lot of people and Linke no longer worries that Juri is going to end up resenting him for tearing him away from his home. Juri's English is improving by leaps and bounds. He always had the ability to learn but never the chance to practice and Maui is the perfect place for it. He learns to surf, too, dragging Linke along to the 'good' beaches, insisting that Linke try until Linke tells Juri flatly that he can do whatever the hell he wants in the water, Linke is staying on the beach, with a book, under an umbrella. Juri grins, shaking his blonde mane out of his eyes, and makes sure Linke has enough sunscreen.

The Hawai'ian food is helping Linke to fill out his painfully thin form. Linke complains about the slight weight gain until Juri makes a rare comment that he is just glad he can't see Linke's ribs anymore. Linke never mentions it again, simply letting Juri wrap his arms around his thickening waist and hold on.

One day, Linke enters a barber shop and has his hair cut until every trace of black is gone. He watches the pieces fall to the floor, feeling free for the first time in a long time. That evening, out on the beach, they stand together just watching the surf breaking on the beach. Juri wraps an arm around Linke's pale, sunburnt shoulders and kisses him.

"You look better as a blonde," he whispers, his breath ghosting over Linke's skin. Linke shivers and he smiles without the slightest hint of a smirk. He's free.


End file.
